First Step for Everything
by sweet-peroxide
Summary: [Entri untuk FID #6] Tom Riddle tidak pernah mengenal cinta karena ia tidak pernah dibesarkan dengan hal itu. Namun kini, pemuda canggung bermata emerald itu justru ingin mengajarinya mengenai apa yang tidak pernah ia percayai. SLASH. OS. Mature content.


**First Step for Everything**

**Harry Potter **still belong to J.K. Rowling.  
>No money is being made and no copyright<br>or trademark infringement is intended.

Mild-OOC, Mature content, SLASH, AU,

[Dedicated to **Fujoshi/Fudanshi Independence Day #6**]

...

Tom Riddle bukan lahir di bawah bintang keberuntungan. Walaupun ayahnya—Tom Riddle Senior—mengakuinya sebagai anak tapi bukan berarti orang-orang akan melupakan jika ibunya hanya seorang gadis dari kalangan rendahan dan tidak berpendidikan yang tidak sengaja dihamili oleh ayahnya. Bahkan saat wanita itu meninggal setelah melahirkannya, Tom Riddle Senior tidak sekalipun menunjukkan belas kasihan atau simpati. Tubuh tidak bernyawa Merope Gaunt dibiarkan diurus oleh pelayan lain untuk dimakamkan. Tidak satu pun anggota keluarga Riddle yang menghadiri pemakaman sederhana itu.

Tom mengetahui hal tersebut dari gosip-gosip yang beredar di Rumah Riddle.

Ia juga sangat tahu jika Tom Riddle Senior mengakuinya sebagai anggota keluarga hanya karena keluarga Riddle memerlukan seorang penerus.

Akan tetapi di mata mereka, ia tetaplah seorang anak haram.

Sejak kecil, ia dididik di bawah tangan keras sang kakek. Tidak ada kasih sayang yang didapatkannya. Tidak heran jika sekarang ini dirinya tumbuh menjadi laki-laki dingin yang tidak memedulikan perasaan orang lain.

Tom Riddle tidak pernah mengenal cinta karena ia tidak pernah dibesarkan dengan hal itu. Hanya ada pukulan dari rotan yang diterimanya jika melakukan kesalahan. Tom sangat pintar sehingga dengan mudah mengerti kalau ia harus bersikap layaknya anak laki-laki yang sempurna jika tidak ingin mendapat hukuman dari kakeknya.

Tom tidak pernah suka tinggal di Rumah Riddle. Ia juga tidak menyukai orang-orang di rumah itu. Namun ia sadar kalau hidupnya akan sama seperti Merope Gaunt—menjadi gelandangan dan mati sia-sia—jika melarikan diri dari tempat itu.

Delapan belas tahun ia hidup di rumah itu sampai suatu hari polisi membawa kabar kalau orang-orang yang dipanggilnya sebagai keluarga mati dalam kebakaran saat mereka berlibur ke rumah peristirahatan di kota.

Tom tidak mengeluarkan setetes pun air mata ketika pemakaman mereka. Ia hanya menatap diam dengan ekspresi wajah datar ke arah peti mati ayah, kakek, dan neneknya diturunkan ke dalam lubang. Tom berusaha sekeras mungkin menahan tawanya agar tidak meledak di hadapan para pelayat yang menatap sedih gundukan makam keluarga Riddle.

Akhirnya, mereka meninggalkannya sendirian.

Hampir dua puluh satu tahun sudah Tom menikmati hidupnya tanpa keluarga di Rumah Riddle. Ia menikmati semua itu walau di belakangnya Tom tahu para pelayan terkadang membicarakannya. Di mata mereka ia adalah laki-laki aneh yang suka menyendiri dan sedikit bicara; mengapa sampai saat ini ia tidak juga menikah.

Tom tidak peduli. Ia bisa hidup tanpa siapa pun seperti yang selama ini dilakukannya.

Setidaknya sampai Tom bertemu dengan pemuda itu.

Tom selalu berpikir bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya adalah spesimen yang membosankan. Para wanita-wanita yang mengerubunginya di pesta-pesta hanya menginginkan tubuh dan kekayaannya. Para bangsawan dan pejabat di kerajaan Inggris ingin berjabat tangan dan mengenalnya hanya untuk kepentingan politik. Ia mengenal setiap topeng yang dipakai oleh orang-orang itu karena dirinya sendiri juga mengenakan topeng yang sama.

Topeng seorang Tom Riddle yang karismatik, tampan, dan berwibawa.

Tidak ada seorang pun menyadari topeng itu sebelum ini sampai kedatangan seorang pemuda beriris _emerald_ yang ditemuinya di pesta keluarga Black.

Harry Potter mungkin adalah sebuah enigma dalam hidupnya. Tom tidak pernah menyangka kalau seorang pemuda canggung dengan kacamata konyolnya itu perlahan-lahan masuk ke dalam hidupnya tanpa ia sadari sedikit pun. Harry Potter bagai sebuah jaring laba-laba yang memerangkapnya dan tidak pernah membiarkannya pergi begitu saja. Sudah berulang kali Tom mencoba mengusir pemuda itu, tapi Harry selalu berhasil kembali dan bersikap seolah penolakannya tidak pernah ada.

Bukan hal aneh lagi jika pemuda itu tiba-tiba saja muncul di depan pintu rumahnya; mengajaknya mengobrol.

"... Sirius tidak suka jika aku menghabiskan banyak waktuku denganmu," kata pemuda itu sembari menumpukan lengan di atas pinggiran meja bar. Sepasang matanya menatap tepat ke arah matanya. "Aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan itu. Bukankah aku sudah dewasa untuk menentukan dengan siapa aku boleh bergaul? _Bloody hell_, aku sungguh tidak tahu apa yang Sirius pikirkan!"

"Mungkin kau _memang_ sebaiknya mendengarkan Black," Tom berkata. Tangannya menggoyangkan gelas kaca berisi wiski dan membuat es berbentuk bola menghantam pinggiran gelas. "Aku bukan orang yang tepat untuk kauajak bergaul, Mr. Potter."

Harry mendecak dan berkata, "Hanya karena umurmu dua puluh tahun lebih tua dariku tidak lantas membuat Sirius berpendapat kau bukan teman yang baik."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan jika kita berteman."

Di balik kacamatanya, sepasang mata hijau itu melebar. Tom mengeluarkan protes ketika Harry meraih gelas wiskinya dan langsung meneguk cairan cokelat kekuningan itu dalam beberapa kali tegukan. Pemuda tersebut membanting dasar gelas pada permukaan meja bar; tidak tampak senang.

Mengabaikan hal itu, diulurkannya tangannya untuk mengambil gelas tadi, meraih botol wiski dan mengisi gelasnya kembali. Es bergoyang sebentar sebelum diam mengambang di atas permukaan wiski. Tom menatap gelas itu lalu ke arah pemuda beriris hijau di hadapannya bergantian. Terkadang ia berpikir bagaimana bisa membiarkan pemuda itu masuk ke rumahnya. Mungkin ia harus memerintahkan kepala pelayan untuk tidak membiarkan Harry masuk ke rumah ini.

"Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya," kata Tom selanjutnya, tampak sangat serius. "Aku menolerir kehadiranmu di rumah ini hanya karena ayah baptismu adalah rekan bisnisku, Mr. Potter. Harus kauketahui bahwa aku sama sekali tidak membutuhkan teman. Black benar akan hal itu. Kau salah jika bergaul denganku. Bergaulah dengan remaja seumuranmu."

_Bukan dengan laki-laki penyendiri yang tidak punya perasaan sepertiku_, batinnya berkata.

Cukup lama Harry tidak memberikan tanggapan. Pemuda itu membuka mulut namun tidak ada kalimat yang keluar. Tom tidak menunggu; meneguk kembali wiski di dalam gelas sebelum mengisinya lagi. Ia sudah tidak menghitung sudah berapa gelas yang diminumnya. Ia menikmati sensasi membakar di tenggorokannya setiap kali wiski mengalir dari rongga mulutnya.

"Kau tahu, sikap dinginmu itu terkadang membuatku kesal," kata Harry sambil bersedekap dan mendudukkan diri di kursi kosong di sampingnya dan menuangkan wiski ke gelasnya yang lagi-lagi kosong.

Tom menarik sudut bibirnya dan menyeringai. "Kau bukan orang pertama yang mengatakan hal seperti itu, Mr. Potter," ujarnya singkat. Kepalanya terasa ringan. Ia tahu dirinya sudah setengah mabuk tapi tidak membuatnya berhenti sampai menemukan tangan pemuda itu menahan gelas wiskinya. Tom mengangkat sebelah alis, melayangkan protes dalam diam.

"Aku rasa kau harus berhenti minum, Tom."

Walau enggan, Tom memberikan anggukan singkat dan mencoba bangkit—tahu bahwa kata-kata Harry benar. Ia harus bangun besok pagi untuk bertemu dengan para calon penyewa tanah dan pengelola estetnya. Bangun dengan kepala sakit setelah mabuk bukanlah pengalaman yang menyenangkan. Tom hampir terhuyung jika saja Harry tidak menyangga tubuhnya. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali menyadari ada rona merah samar di wajah pemuda itu. Dengan cepat, Tom menggunakan tenaganya sendiri agar tetap berdiri tegak.

Ia tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dan tidak bisa menjaga diri di hadapan orang lain.

"Aku akan meminta seorang pelayan mengantarmu pulang. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kemarahan Black mengenai anak baptis kesayangannya tidak diperlakukan dengan baik," kata Tom. Tanpa menunggu reaksi dari Harry, ia segera berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sempat melihat dari balik bahu dan menemukan Harry masih tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya.

"Err, bisakah aku menginap untuk malam ini saja di sini?"

Boleh dikatakan, pertanyaan Harry membuatnya tertegun sesaat. Diamatinya pemuda itu. Harry Potter tidak seperti pemuda yang biasa ditemuinya. Harry tidak pernah membantah kata-katanya. Lalu apa yang membuatnya berbeda hari ini?

"Lakukan apa maumu, Mr. Potter," kata Tom; memutuskan bahwa apa pun alasan pemuda itu bukanlah urusannya.

Tom kembali ke kamarnya dalam diam. Pengaruh alkohol membuat sekelilingnya sedikit berputar. Tanpa mengganti baju, ia membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang besar dan memejamkan mata. Baru seperti beberapa detik tatkala merasakan gerakan di pinggir tempat tidurnya. Tom bukanlah tipe orang yang bisa tidur dengan lelap. Sedikit suara dan gerakan membuatnya langsung membuka mata.

Tom tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya karena saat membuka mata ia menemukan Harry tengah mencondongkan wajah ke arah wajahnya. Wajah Harry yang terkejut menjadi bukti bahwa pemuda itu menyadari kalau dirinya terbangun. Tidak ada dari Tom atau Harry yang mencoba berinisiatif untuk menjauh. Harry tidak bergeming, mungkin karena terlalu terkejut.

Napas mereka kini saling beradu. Napas Harry yang cepat dan hangat menerpa wajahnya. Tom mengamati wajah pemuda itu sangat lama sebelum menangkap gerakan lidah Harry yang menjilat bibirnya. Tom kembali tertegun. Mendadak ada keinginan muncul di dalam dirinya untuk melakukan hal serupa. Tanpa sadar, Tom menjilat bibirnya yang kering dengan lidah basahnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering sehingga tidak mampu untuk sekadar berdeham. Disadarinya sepasang mata hijau itu berkilat atas gerakan itu.

Tom menyalahkan alkohol di dalam tubuhnya ketika ia malah mencondongkan wajah hingga jarak bibir mereka sangat dekat. Tom kembali menyalahkan alkohol tatkala ia memejamkan kedua mata dan mempertemukan bibir mereka dalam sebuah ciuman.

Dapat didengarnya dengan jelas napas Harry tercekat sebelum mengerang pelan di dalam ciuman itu dan menggerakkan sesuatu yang liar di dalam dirinya; sesuatu yang telah lama terkubur serta dilupakan. Tom melingkarkan lengan di leher cokelat Harry dan menarik tubuh pemuda itu. Setengah tubuh Harry berada di atasnya tapi Tom tidak melayangkan protes. Ia membiarkan pemilik mata _emerald_ itu meremas helaian rambut gelapnya.

Ciuman yang awalnya hanya saling menempelkan bibir segera berubah menjadi lebih agresif. Harry mulai melumat dan sesekali menghisap bibirnya dengan rakus. Mulut pemuda itu terbuka secara otomatis sehingga Tom bisa menyusupkan lidahnya. Ia kembali mendengar Harry mendesah panjang. Hanya kurangnya pasokan udara yang membuat bibir mereka berpisah.

"Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal ini denganmu—menciummu, memelukmu," Harry berkata di antara napasnya yang tersengal. Ada senyum samar di wajah itu. "Oh, Tom, ini seperti mimpi dan kau tidak akan bisa membayangkan bagaimana—"

Tom tidak membiarkan Harry menyelesaikan kalimat itu. Ia kembali meraup bibir Harry dalam sebuah ciuman panjang. Tidak ada protes yang diberikan bahkan ketika ciumannya kini bergerak ke arah leher Harry—mengecap setiap jengkal permukaan kulit pemuda itu sambil sesekali menghisap sehingga yakin akan ada bekas keesokan harinya di sana. Harry tampak sangat antusias atas setiap hal yang ia lakukan.

Logikanya mengatakan bahwa semuanya salah. Mereka tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti ini. Tom menyadari hal itu. Ada banyak alasan yang membuatnya harus berhenti. Namun hasratnya mengalahkan logika tersebut. Hasrat menguasai tubuhnya terlebih setelah mendengar bagaimana pemuda itu mendesahkan dan merapalkan namanya seperti hanya itulah kata yang dikenal.

Tubuh mereka bagai bersinkronisasi dengan baik. Setiap gerakan—bahkan saat melucuti pakaian masing-masing—terasa seperti sebuah tarian erotis. Keringat membasahi tubuh mereka; bercampur dengan saliva dari setiap ciuman yang ditukar. Suara erangan dan desahan menggema di dinding-dinding ruangan. Tempat tidur yang sesekali berderit ikut menyertai suara di dalam kamarnya. Ia mungkin harus memelankan suara agar tidak ada pelayan yang mendengar mereka.

Tom pernah mempunyai beberapa kekasih di London—wanita-wanita cantik bertubuh indah yang hanya menginginkan teman di atas ranjang atau sekadar perhatian dari laki-laki sepertinya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia sama seperti laki-laki lainnya. Namun ia tidak bisa ingat kapan terakhir kali berhubungan dengan seseorang. Pasti lama sekali, pikirnya karena sudah melupakan bagaimana rasanya gelombang kenikmatan yang menerpa dari setiap sentakan dan dorongan saat tubuhnya menyatu dengan tubuh Harry. Tom memejamkan matanya serapat mungkin, menempelkan dahi pada punggung Harry yang basah, dan mencoba menikmati setiap kali gelombang kenikmatan itu menyerang sampai akhirnya ia melepaskan semua hasrat di dalam dirinya.

Tubuhnya seperti tidak mempunyai tenaga namun di samping itu, ada kepuasan yang dirasakannya.

Suara napas yang memburu masih terdengar selama beberapa saat. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Setengah dipaksakan, Tom berguling ke samping. Harry masih memejamkan kedua mata namun ada senyum puas di wajah itu. Rambut hitam Harry tampak basah oleh keringat; menempel di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

Saat logika kini kembali menguasainya, Tom mengingat kembali bahwa apa yang baru saja dilakukannya dengan pemuda bermata hijau itu suatu hal yang terlarang terlebih karena mereka berdua adalah laki-laki. Ini bisa menjadi sebuah skandal dan Tom tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu hanya untuk mengurus hal itu. Dengan cepat ia menegakkan tubuh tanpa memedulikan keadaan dirinya yang masih setengah telanjang. Merasakan gerakannya, Harry membuka mata. Sepasang manik hijau itu tampak bingung.

"Ini sebuah kesalahan," kata Tom dalam bisikan namun keadaan ruangan yang sepi membuat suaranya terdengar sangat keras. "Kita tidak seharusnya melakukan hal seperti ini. Kau harus segera pergi, Mr. Potter."

Itu adalah pertama kali ia melihat sorot terluka di mata Harry. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terkepal. Tom sudah menduga jika Harry akan segera menghambur keluar dan tidak pernah muncul lagi di hadapannya.

Namun nyatanya, pemuda itu hanya menarik napas panjang sebelum mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Sepasang mata hijau itu menatapnya. Tom mencoba tidak beringsut menjauh kala Harry bergerak mendekati. Harry tampak mencoba meraih tangannya tapi ada alasan yang membuat pemuda itu mengurungkan niat tersebut; memilih menarik selimut tidak jauh darinya.

Pemuda itu melipat tangan di atas pangkuan. Hanya sebuah selimut tipis yang membuat Tom tidak perlu melihat tubuh telanjang Harry. Tom berterimakasih dalam diam.

"Aku tahu kau akan berkata demikian," ujar Harry tanpa melihatnya dan lebih berpikir pola-pola rajutan di sarung bantal jauh lebih menarik. Tom hanya menduga bahwa Harry tengah berpura-pura bersikap tenang. "Aku bahkan sudah menebaknya. Hanya saja, walau apa yang baru terjadi, aku tidak akan menyesalinya. Dan kalaupun kau memintaku melupakan semua ini dan menganggap tidak ada yang pernah terjadi, aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Untukmu, walau hanya sekali, ini adalah hal yang penting."

Tom tidak melihat sedikit pun ekspresi menyesal di wajah Harry. Pemuda itu tidak lepas menatapnya seolah tengah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa apa yang baru saja diucapkan adalah kata-kata serius.

"Aku selalu mempunyai perasaan terhadapmu," Harry menjelaskan, membuang pandangan dengan cepat. Ada rona merah merambat di wajah pemuda itu. "Bahkan sejak pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah memiliki perasaan ini—perasaan ingin bersamamu dan berada di sisimu. Remus mengatakan bahwa itu adalah cinta. Sirius menganggapku sudah tidak waras karena mempunyai perasaan ini terhadapmu—"Harry mendadak tertawa dengan sedikit paksaan—"Sirius bahkan mengatakan bahwa kau terlalu dingin untuk bisa mengerti apa yang aku rasakan."

Tom sungguh ingin tertawa. Tanpa sadar, ia sudah terlebih dahulu melakukan hal itu. Tawanya menggema di dalam ruangan. Dingin dan mengejek. Harry seketika terdiam. Kedua tangan pemuda itu terkepal.

"Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kaukatakan, Mr. Potter," ujarnya tanpa berniat menghentikan tawa tersebut. "Cinta? Itu hanya sebuah omong-kosong, kau tahu. Cinta itu tidak ada. Black benar. Kau gila jika berpikir bahwa apa yang kaurasakan itu ada."

"Itu tidak benar. Perasaan ini—perasaanku padamu—itu nyata."

Sepasang mata gelapnya kini melebar sempurna. Rahangnya terkatup rapat. Ia menatap Harry nyalang. Dengan cepat, karena kesal atas omong-kosong pemuda itu, Tom bergerak ke arah Harry. Ia meraih dagu pemilik mata hijau tersebut dan mendongakkannya ke atas. Dada telanjang mereka saling beradu. Tidak diacuhkannya ringis yang didengarnya.

"Tidak benar?" Tom mengulangi. "Bagaimana kau bisa yakin? Itu hanya sebuah kata yang biasa kaujumpai di cerita-cerita klise dan murahan, Mr. Potter. Aku tidak—"

"Aku bisa membuktikannya padamu," Harry memotong terlebih dulu. Tidak ada keraguan di nada suaranya. Di mata Tom saat ini, Harry Potter seperti bukan pemuda canggung seperti biasanya. Harry tampak lebih dewasa. Tatapan dari sepasang mata _emerald_ itu seakan tengah melihat ke dalam jiwanya.

Tanpa bisa dimengerti, Tom melepaskan dagu Harry.

Entah karena sorot mata hijau di hadapannya begitu meyakinkan atau karena terlalu terkejut atas reaksi yang ia dapatkan, Tom tidak bergeming. Tubuhnya seperti membeku dan hanya bisa mengamati ketika Harry mencoba mendekatkan diri ke arahnya.

Tanpa ragu, ujung jemari Harry bergerak ke wajah dan lehernya; menangkupkan telapak tangan pada pipinya. Harry mendekatkan wajah mereka. Hembusan napas yang hangat dan lembut kembali menerpa wajahnya. Tom harus mengakui ada sensasi berbeda yang ia rasakan sekarang. Kedekatan ini terasa begitu intim terlebih minimnya pakaian yang mereka kenakan. Ada desakan yang membuatnya ingin melingkarkan kedua lengan di pinggang Harry dan merasakan lagi kehangatan tubuh pemuda itu. Tom tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya.

Dan itu membuatnya takut.

Perasaan ini—apa pun itu—seperti bayangan hitam yang mengawasi di balik kegelapan; bersiap-siap menyerangnya kapanpun dan di manapun.

"Setiap orang dilahirkan untuk bisa merasakan, Tom," bisik Harry di depan wajahnya. "Setiap orang bisa jatuh cinta—bahkan orang itu adalah kau sekalipun. Kau tidak ada bedanya dengan orang-orang lain karena kau juga manusia, Tom, sama sepertiku."

_Dia_? Tom Riddle bisa jatuh cinta?

Omong-kosong macam apa lagi yang didengarnya sekarang?

Tom hidup tanpa pernah merasakan hal seperti itu. Ia tidak tahu apa cinta. Baginya, saat orang-orang menyebut dan mengekspresikan kata itu, mereka seperti tengah memperlihatkan kelemahan. Tom bukanlah laki-laki lemah. Ia juga tidak berpikir akan memerlukan perasaan seperti itu.

Sentuhan tangan Harry di wajahnya kembali membuat Tom tersadar. Pemuda itu masih tidak melepaskan pandangan darinya sebelum kembali mendekatkan bibir mereka dan memejamkan mata.

Ketika bibir Harry kembali menyentuh bibirnya, kelopak matanya refleks terpejam. Ia melingkarkan lengan pada tubuh pemuda itu. Gerakan bibir Harry tidak seperti sebelumnya. Ciuman itu lembut. Tidak ada tanda keagresifan atau sensualitas di sana.

Tom merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat. Setiap sentuhan dan kecupan membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Dadanya terasa sesak dan penuh seperti ada sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Tapi ia tidak berniat menjauh. Dibiarkannya Harry melakukan apa pun yang diinginkan sampai bahkan tidak sadar jika saat ini mereka kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

"Aku bisa mengajarimu mengenai semua ini," bisik Harry beberapa saat kemudian. Tom melayangkan tatapan seolah ada kepala tambahan yang muncul di tubuh pemuda itu. "Aku bisa mengajarimu apa itu cinta, Tom. Itu tidak sulit. Kau hanya perlu belajar merasakan. Bukan dengan indera melainkan dengan hatimu."

Tom sangat ingin mengatakan bahwa Harry hanya akan membuang waktunya. Baginya, hal itu sudah sangat terlambat sekarang. Ia sudah bukan lagi anak kecil atau pemuda canggung yang pola pikirnya bisa diubah dengan mudah. Tom Riddle adalah laki-laki dewasa dan mapan. Mengajarinya mengenai cinta yang bahkan dianggapnya tidak ada seperti mengajari seekor macan untuk memakan rumput.

Itu adalah suatu hal yang mustahil. Sangat mustahil.

Walau demikian, Tom mendapati dirinya tidak mengatakan apa pun. Sepasang matanya menatap setengah tidak percaya bercampur ragu ke arah pemuda di hadapannya. Tom membuka mulut namun dengan cepat menutupnya kembali tatkala Harry merapatkan tubuh; menggunakan bahunya sebagai bantal. Salah satu tangan Harry menyentuh dada—tepat di mana jantungnya berada. Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum Tom mendengar napas teratur dari pemuda itu.

Tom hanya bisa terdiam membisu dan menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Dalam hati mempertanyakan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

**THE END**

_Entri kedua untuk FID. Terima kasih banyak karena sudah mampir atau meluangkan waktu untuk me-review/fave/alert. Tidak bisa tidak membuat Tom sedikit OOC di sini. Sorry about that. Menggantung memang. Maunya membuat sekuel tapi tidak ingin hanya sebuah janji kosong *lirik fic lain*_

_Well, review, anyone?_


End file.
